


our love is held by promises

by MyNeighborTellsMeStories



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, all the seventeen members are mentioned, ambiguous ending??, jeongcheol - Freeform, mafia!au, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9847274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNeighborTellsMeStories/pseuds/MyNeighborTellsMeStories
Summary: Seungcheol's love fills the world to the brim-- but the world gives nothing back .[Or that one Mafia!/SecretAgent!AU where Jeonghan is the only thing that keeps Seungcheol going]





	

Seungcheol hears Jeonghan whine as he cuddles their bodies closer together, pressing their hot skin flesh against each other. A sigh of content leaves his lips as the duvet that covers them provided the perfect protection against the winter cold. 

"Seungcheol?" he hears Jeonghan say to his chest. 

He lazily hums out a reply, softly running his hands through Jeonghan's hair. There was a hesitant beat of silence before Jeonghan speaks.

"I'm really scared." 

The gentle caress ceases as Seungcheol furrows his brows and tilts his boyfriend's head so that they're facing each other. "Of what?"

"The president is always requesting for your help, and I'm-I'm-" Jeonghan takes a shaky breath. "I'm scared that you won't come back." 

Jeonghan's eyes are glassy as tiny droplets of tears start trickling down the side of his face. Seungcheol brushes them away with his thumb when he realizes that this matter has probably been burdening Jeonghan for months. 

A weird mixture of guilt and affection works his way through Seungcheol's body, running like blood through his veins. He smiles heartfully at the body tucked underneath him. 

"Baby, you don't need to worry because I'll always come back to you." 

;; 

"For this, I request the help of Yoon Jeonghan and Lee Jihoon--" 

"No!" 

Seungcheol stands from where he was sitting, fingers resting against the edge of the table. The people in the room turn to stare at him. He looks across the table and sees Jeonghan staring wide-eyed at him. Cheol, he mouths. 

Seungcheol roughly clears his throat. "President, he's only a medic, whatever this mission is, I'm sure you can--" 

An old man sitting at the far end of the table angrily slams his hand down. "Seungcheol, this is no way to speak to your superior. Perhaps being leader has given you too much of an ego? Maybe I should set you straight--" 

Jeonghan stands up before the president could finish his sentence. "Yes, president, I will go." 

He makes eye contact with Jeonghan, and his boyfriend glares at him from across the table. The muscles in his arm tighten as he sees Jeonghan subtly gesturing for him to sit back down. He reluctantly falls back into his chair and glares at nothing in particular as the one of the representatives explains the details. 

;;

Seungcheol sits on the couch of their apartment as he jitterly glances at the clock. 1:24 A.M. Jeonghan was supposed to be back two hours ago.

A half hour passes before any sound is introduced into the apartment, aside from Seungcheol's nervous breaths. He hears the front door open from down the hallway and Seungcheol nearly trips running out the door. 

He sees Jeonghan in front of him, clad in a navy blue sweater and dark black pants. Seungcheol chokes out a sob as he reaches over and grabs Jeonghan's shoulder, smashing their bodies together. 

Jeonghan's okay, a little scratched up, but alive and healthy. All of Seungcheol's nightmares are erased from his mind. 

Jeonghan laughs into Seungcheol's white t-shirt. "Miss me that much?" 

"You have no idea." 

Later that night, the two were cuddled on bed, bodies pressed against each other, feeling and enveloped in one another after too long of an absense. A week had seemed like a decade. 

"You know," Seungcheol begins. "I think I understand now. What you were saying before." 

Jeonghan looks up with a smirk. "Uh-huh?" A chuckle arises in his boyfriend's throat and Seungcheol huffs in annoyance. 

"It's not funny!"

Jeonghan presses his lips together in a futile attempt to muffle his laughter. After a few moments, Seungcheol continues. 

"But promise me?" 

Jeonghan furrows his brows as he realizes the change in atmosphere. "Promise what?" 

"That you'll be okay, no matter what." 

;;

The next day, the president announces another mission for Team Seventeen.

"The last one, and that's it."

;; 

"Jeonghan, you're not coming," Seungcheol says angrily as he slams his hand down on the desk in front of him. Jeonghan winces slightly, and the sting on his fist does nothing to calm his nerves. 

"I'm the best medic on the team, Cheol," Jeonghan reasons, eyes glistening under the yellow lamp, "You guys need me." 

Seungcheol buries his face into his hands and groaned-- an increasing sensation of frustration erupts in his stomach as he realizes that Jeonghan was right.

"I don't care," he finally says, after a long beat. His eyes watering slightly when he meets Jeonghan's eyes. Fire, he saw fire. Sometimes, he really regrets having such a stubborn boyfriend. 

"You'll all die without me!" Jeonghan shouts erratically, his hands flying in the air as he stomps his way to Seungcheol. "The last time you made me stay behind, Seungkwan came back with an infected bullet wound." 

Seungcheol closes his eyes as he remembers the night, the memory of Seungkwan's pained scream ringing in his ear as he shudders. 

"I know you don't want that to happen again, none of us do," Jeonghan continues. Seungcheol grits his teeth as he stands up so that he's eye level. 

He reaches up and presses his palm against Jeonghan's cheek. A slight feeling of affection flutters in his stomach when Jeonghan leans into his touch. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." 

At his words, Jeonghan smiles, his pink lips curving at the edges, the edges of his eyes creasing into folds, eyes shaping into crescent moons. Seungcheol's breath hitches in his throat. Beautiful. 

"Don't worry about me when you should be worrying about yourself." 

;; 

The conference room was dead silent as everyone waited for Seungcheol to speak. 

"I know you're all scared and nervous but we've been training for months," Seungcheol begins. "I have total faith that you will all successfully do what you need to do." 

Commotion sounds around the room as everyone agreed. Seokmin cheered loudly as he high fived Soonyoung. Seungkwan started singing Fire by 2ne1 while Jihoon cracked his knuckles menacingly. 

Seungcheol smiles warmly as his worries briefly leaves his shoulders. Family, his family is still here, everyone is still with him. 

Beside him, Jeonghan grabs his hand and Seungcheol responds with a reassuring squeeze.

"See?" Jeonghan tilts his head to the side. "Everything is going to be okay." 

;; 

Seungcheol huddles behind a metal cabinet as he hears bullets wizz past him. He takes deep breaths to slow down his heart beat but the adrenaline pumping in his veins makes him shake. Blood is running down his face and he wipes it with his grime covered hands. 

Across from him, he sees Hansol who seems is huddling behind what seems like a broken desk. He waves his hand to his attention and gestures for them to advance forward. Hansol nods and creeps towards the left while Seungcheol crawls towards the right. 

Suddenly, he hears a loud bang-- 

Seungcheol swears he almost died-- not from a bullet wound, but a heart attack. Beside him, he sees Jun crumple to the floor as blood erupts from his shoulder. The movement in the room seems to freeze as everyone ceased movement, even the opposing gang. 

From the peripheral of his sight, he sees a figure start running.

A ragged cry erupts from his mouth as he realizes who it was, Jeonghan, with a large black bag slung of his shoulder, dashing towards where Jun laid painfully on the ground. And directly into the line of fire. 

Seungcheol thanks whatever god must be watching over them as he sees Jeonghan duck behind a filing cabinet right before the bullet was fired, safely reaching Jun and dragging him under cover. 

Discord erupts again as Hansol manages to sneak up against the nearest offender and Minghao makes it to the other side of the room and magically manages to kill two other opponents. Seungcheol couldn't spot Chan and Jisoo in the mess and Seungcheol hopes that they made it to the other side of the building as planned. 

Bile rises in his throat as his vision becomes fuzzy, the wound on his head beginning to throb. He consecutively blinks two times in an attempt to lull himself back into consciousness. Ever since their plan was put into action, Seungcheol had been through the most-- he was the first one to enter the building, the one who covered Mingyu as he picked the door lock, the one who took the blow when a guard snuck up behind Jeonghan while he was attaching an alcohol pad to Soonyoung's arm. 

The pain that courses through his body flared like hell-- and Seungcheol wants to give up. 

Across the chaos, he makes eye contact with Jeonghan who was dutifully patching up Jun shoulder. 

A new spark lights within him when his lover smiles at him and jokingly blows a kiss. A knot in Seungcheol's back undoes itself as he takes calming breaths. His senses riveting back into life. Seungcheol could feel victory right at his fingertips, success was so close. The soreness of his body fades as he remembers why he's here, and what he's fighting for. He winks as Jeonghan--, a happy ending. He's fighting for a happy ending. 

He somersaults to another barricade and single handedly murders four other men. 

;; 

Seungcheol knows he's done for when he is backed up into a corner, Ki Joon shielding a knife in front of him. Seungcheol's never regretted his decisions more as he inwardly scolds himself for forgetting to check the north wing for any survivors. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Seokmin clutching onto Seungkwan. Soonyoung was on crouched on the floor, gripping onto his side while Wonwoo was subtly backing towards the emergency exit. Wonwoo nods in his direction and Seungcheol gets the point buy some time. 

"Ki Joon," Seungcheol begins, his voice hoarse. "I would've let your dad kill you if I had known you'd end up this way." 

The scruffed man scoffs, the scar on the side of his face crinkling disgustingly. "It's people like you who disgust me the most. Acting as if the entire world owed them something."

Seungcheol's body is pressed up against the concrete wall behind him and he panic bubbles in the back of throat. But Ki Joon steps away from him, creating a small distance of five feet. He plays with the knife in his hand as Seungcheol notices a gun lying a couple steps to the left. 

"But guess what, Seungcheol? The world doesn't give a shit about you and what you've done. That's why I left, because I realized. I realized that no matter how much you give, how much you'll help, you don't fucking get anything back." 

"You're wrong," Seungcheol shifts his weight towards his left foot. "Your entire way of thinking is wrong" 

Ki Joon laughs maniacally, "Oh? How so?"

"Is fame and fortune the only thing that matters you? Is getting recognized why you're doing all of this? We received love, and friendship and family Ki Joon, we were family." 

Ki Joon looks away, but Seungcheol can see his eyes widen and hands shake. 

"We cared about you, we looked out for each other. We--

"Shut up!" 

The atmosphere in the room tensed by tenfold and Seungcheol immediately shut his mouth, managing to get a few steps closer to the gun. If Seungcheol dived from where he stands now, he'd be able to get a hold of the weapon. Across the room, Wonwoo's hand was already on the door handle. 

His heart rate quickens as Seungcheol prepares himself to lunge, but suddenly, Ki Joon raises his arm, knife in hand and brings it down towards Seungcheol's chest. 

Seungcheol closes his eyes for impact. 1...2...3.. he waited three seconds, but the knife never reached his body. When he opens his eyes, he's met with Jeonghan's black shirt, his hair centimeters in front of his face before he collapses in his arms. 

The air is ripped from his throat as he screams.

He grips Jeonghan's shoulders against his chest. Blood was seeping through his fingers as one of his hands presses against the wound and rips the knife out. A painful groan erupts from Jeonghan's lips and tears spring into his eyes and Seungcheol does nothing to stop them from falling. 

He applies pressure on the gaping wound, trying to stop the blood flow. Seungcheol doesn't remember what happens to Ki Joon, whether he died or not, he just remembers being rushed out of the building, he remembers alarms and flashing lights, he remembers getting pushed into a car by what felt like Jisoo's slender fingers. 

;; 

Seungcheol breathes deeply, trying to steady his breath as he clings Jeonghan close to him, blood leaking through his fingers. 

"Baby, hold on, we're almost there." Jeonghan is lying on his lap, lips blue as he mumbles out a reply, barely holding on to consciousness. A strangled cry escapes from his lips as he yells for Wonwoo to hurry the fuck up. 

"Hyung, we're already 30 miles above speed limit," Wonwoo replies, "Any faster, and the car will break down." 

Seungcheol grips onto Jeonghan's gaping wound tighter, blood seeping through the large gash across his chest unrelentlessly.

"Cheol?" he hears Jeonghan mumble weakly. 

"Yes, baby, I'm right here," Seungcheol manages to say through sobs. 

"I'm s-sorry." 

Jeonghan's body wracks with shivers as tears pour down his face. "I'm really, really sorry." 

Seungcheol grips Jeonghan's hands tightly, fingers crushed against his palm. He presses Jeonghan body even tighter against his own. From the front of the car he hears muffled cries and Seungcheol assumes its Jihoon. 

"Why are you sorry? Baby, you've got nothing to be sorry for." 

Jeonghan's eyes are only half opened. 

"I-I..." 

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here and it's okay." 

Jeonghan's eyes fully close and they don't open for a couple a seconds. Seungcheol would have never known what an excruciating torture would feel like had it not been for those three beats. His breath came out raggedly as he let out a gruesome moan. Fear, guilt, anger, and love, love, love, filled to the brim as he screamed Jeonghan's name. 

"Just a few more minutes, a few more, can you hold on for me?" 

Jeonghan's eyes flutter open as tears trailed down the side of his face. Seungcheol's hand was still pressed up against his side, but he brought his other hand to brush the strands away from his face. 

"I-it h-hurts," 

Seungcheol feels like someone was tearing away at his seams as he watches Jeonghan give out a little yelp. The aching pain in his heart multiplied and Seungcheol lets out a groan of his own. His heartstrings were pulled painfully taut as he kisses Jeonghan's cold, pale forehead. 

"Cheol?" Jeonghan begins again. 

"Yes, baby?" 

"I love you." 

;;

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post something different for Valentine's day but procrastination, y'know? Well, happy belated valentine's day, y'all. This is also unbeta'd as fudge, so please excuse any mistakes.


End file.
